Ellos y punto
by Merveilleux Roco
Summary: Él no es él sin su otro él. Es inconcebible plantearlos por separado, es como pensar en una persona partida a la mitad. Es ridículo, repelente y penoso. Ellos sólo son ellos en la medida en que lo sean, por muy extraño que suene. Son ellos y punto.
1. Preámbulo

**Preámbulo.**

Otra oscura noche de invierno, el frio helaba su piel. Y con su piel me refiero tanto a la suya como a la de él. Y con él me refiero a su otro yo. Sé que suena complicado, pero es que los azares de la vida quisieron que él tuviera un doble y que él también. Es poco razonable que hable de ellos como él y él, sabiendo que es muy difícil que esto se comprenda, pero es imposible expresarlo de otra forma. La razón es simple: él no es sólo él. Él es parte de su otro él. Son tan iguales como dos trozos de servilleta, tan diferentes como las huellas dactilares en estas.

Tal vez a simple vista uno los vea idénticos, una copia. ¿Quién fue primero, Fred o George? lo cierto es que podría decirse que uno se formó primero en el útero o que el otro salió antes al exterior, pero nadie lo consideraría correcto. Sobre todo porque Fred es la copia exacta de George, así como George de Fred. ¿De quién se copió quién, ambos idénticos?

Interiormente, sin embargo, hay diferencias. Aunque sean ínfimas, Fred y George no son iguales internamente. Allí es donde se complementan. Uno puede pensar que es sorprendente que una sonrisa tan traviesa se forme a la vez en dos rostros distintos. Pero es que no son dos sonrisas iguales. Es como si una sonrisa fuera la continuación de la otra, su complemento, lo que le falta.

Nadie jamás podrá concebir un mundo sin Fred, simplemente porque sería como ver a George partido al medio. Algo antinatural, repelente. Al revés sucede lo mismo. Pero, aunque duele, no es tan difícil imaginar un mundo sin los dos. Es como una sola persona. Si uno muere, por consiguiente muere el otro. Es imposible formular una oración que contenga el nombre del uno si no se menciona en la siguiente el nombre del otro.

Leerlo así es confuso, lo sé de buena mano, pero cuando los conoces todo se vuelve claro como el agua. Ellos son simplemente ellos, eso lo entiende uno con apenas verlos. No son él y él. Son ellos. Y punto.


	2. El último año en Hogwarts

Gracias por comentar, me hicieron feliz xD Sobre todo el comentario ese de la persona que no conozco, me suena más verídico así. Les dejo el primer capítulo, bastate corto porque es más bien introductorio. Ya me pondré las pilas para escribir cosas mejores.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – El último año en Hogwarts**

Septiembre de 1995, Fred y George Weasley, de cabellos rojos cuál fuego e idénticos rostros, se dirigían al expreso. Caminaban con lentitud cautelosa, una vez que se hubieron despedido de su madre. No les fue difícil escapar de sus abrazos, pues ella estaba concentrada avergonzando a Ginny con consejos para su cuarto año en Hogwarts, mientras la muchacha alegaba que con catorce años ya sabía bien de que debía cuidarse.

Para ellos, en cambio, éste era el último año en el colegio que había presenciado sus travesuras y, por supuesto, había algo en esto que les emocionaba. Ese año iba a ser especial en varios sentidos. Ese año, serían de los mayores en todo Hogwarts y, aunque hacía rato que no tenían a Percy allí para molestarlo, ahora podrían molestar a los más pequeños con algo más de sorna.

Sin embargo, había algo que les atraía a ellos en particular. Siendo ese el último año, la perspectiva de una tienda de bromas parecía cada vez más cercana. Prácticamente no podían dormir pues, en cuanto cerraban los ojos, nuevas y maravillosas ideas cruzaban sus mentes. Proyectos sin fin, anotados todos en pequeños papeles. Todos listos para ser llevados a cabo.

Definitivamente tanto Fred como George esperaban ansiosos el momento de entrar por la puerta grande y dar un último año de diversión al colegio. Y, aunque su expectativa era grande, lo era también, aunque en menor medida, su nostalgia. Sobretodo Fred recordaba a la perfección el primer año, en el que habían encerrado a una compañera en el cuarto de escobas prometiéndole caramelos cuando saliera sólo para ver cuanto aguantaba. Sus primeras experiencias como payasos públicos.

Comentando sobre esto, mientras George soltaba una risa estridente al rememorar el momento, Fred se enjuagó una lágrima imaginaria de felicidad.

—_Los viejos tiempos_ —murmuró, con fingida y burlona voz llorosa al tiempo que su gemelo reía sin parar y ambos ingresaban en la locomotora.

•••

El viaje transcurrió sin muchos percances. Alicia parecía ligeramente decaída y no dejaba de abrazarse a Angelina y a Katie. Ambas muchachas intentaban animarla, pero ella sólo atinaba a suspirar a cada segundo.

— _¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?_ —preguntaba Angelina por novena vez. La diferencia fue que ahora sí obtuvo respuesta.

—_Es_ _que estuve todo el verano pensando y éste nuestro último año. Tú... ¿Crees que vayamos a seguir viéndonos?_ —cuestionó Alicia, por toda respuesta, ligeramente avergonzada de su temor.

—_Eso creo..._

Katie murmuró la frase ya mencionada intentando que su tono de voz no delatara que también temía a la separación. Los gemelos, por su parte, se encontraban completamente desconectados de la situación, a pesar de estar en el mismo compartimiento. Sólo hablaban acerca de los muchos nuevos productos que había inventado en vacaciones y de cómo iban a mejorar aquellos que no funcionaban del todo bien.

—_Chicas, ¿les interesa probar las fantasías patentadas? Estoy casi seguro de que creamos una maravilla, pero como está más que nada dirigido a las chicas... tal vez lo mejor sea que nos den una opinión al respecto _—saltó Fred de improviso. George cambió su expresión alegre por una de total y fingida desaprobación al ver la expresión funesta de Katie.

—_Fred, me parece que no has prestado atención en absoluto. ¿Qué no ves que Alicia está mal? _—acusó, con una mirada enojada. Fred hizo un gesto de disculpa y se acercó a Alicia mientras George lo seguía, manteniendo su excesivamente falsa expresión de desapruebo.

—_Claro que escuché, ¿me está tratando de insensible?_ —se quejó, mostrándose dolido. Por supuesto no había escuchado, pero por el rostro de Alicia y la pose en que se encontraban le pareció algo simple deducirlo. Y si se equivocaba siempre podía salir del paso con un chiste —. _Tranquila, Ali, seguiremos viéndonos. Como buena personas que somos nos parece abominable privarlas de nuestra excepcional presencia. No seríamos capaces._

—_No, no lo seríamos_ —concordó George, llevándose la mano al corazón de manera dramática— _Sería prácticamente asesinarlas... ¿lo imaginas, Fred? Las pobrecitas, sin poder gozar de nuestra compañía... No creo que aguanten mucho en ese estado y no desearía que les pase nada, les he tomado cariño en este tiempo._

—_Sí, son como el perro que jamás tuvimos... O aún mejor, como la rata que nunca poseímos y que Ronald sí._ —dramatizó el aludido, poniendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras

—_Oh, sí, chicos. Que injusticia. Es triste que no se la hayan dado a ustedes, sería una genial rata experimental. Por suerte nos tienen a nosotras para probar las "fantasías patentadas"_ —comentó, irónica y sonriente, Angelina, logrando al fin que Alicia olvidara por un rato que ese sería el último año y se concentrara en hacerlo inolvidable.

—_No se comparen con una rata, chicas. No tienen por qué sentirse inferiores, les aseguro que tiene mucho más bigote que ustedes._ _Aunque pesándolo bien... no sé si quiero a un enano traidor como mascota_ —Con ese último comentario de Fred y entre risas, bromas y golpes leves, llegaron al fin a destino. Sin duda ese sería un año para recordar.


End file.
